


Nightmare

by luna_rey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, F/M, Fell Dragon - Freeform, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin is Lucina's Parent, Nightmares, Oneshot, Past Character Death, Post-Awakening, Tragedy, grima resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Lucina suffers from a peculiar nightmare that may be more than it seems





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this was beginning to collect dust while waiting to be looked at, soooo, I decided to finally look it over again and post it

 

 _Lucina_ a voice carried in the wind has tears gathering just beneath the surface of her eyes. “dad” she mumbles, leaning against a tree surrounded by lush greenery. The bluenette smiles as she remembers how much training she spent with her father. Good’ol father-daughter bonding. She thought back to that one time she trained for the entire day. She got sick from straining her tiny body, both her father and mother were concerned and furious about how she overworked herself. Lucina lightly laughs as she thinks back about how she was barred from even touching a sword for a week as punishment. Shaking her head, she decides to focus on the patch of flowers as the wind blows them to and fro. She misses him! Lucina misses how warm and comforting his ever-welcoming arms were when they embraced her. How soothing he became when she had nightmares. He would hold her hand and stay by her side until she fell back asleep. She sighs. Lucina had been having trouble sleeping. When she could fall asleep, the bluenette would be awoken by a terrible night terror.

 

The dream would start out normal. It would follow how she, her father, and mother would start a weekend. The three would go to the field, she remembers vividly that the trees were full of apples and that the flowers were yellow, red, and blue. Lucina would seat herself between her parents, she would feel particularly lazy. So, the young child would lay on the blanket her mother laid out for them to set themselves on. “Chrom” her mother would lay back to stare at the clouds as her daughter was doing. Her father hummed a response. When he received no response, Chrom sat perched onto his elbow to stare at the white-haired mage. “yes, Robin?” he would respond, but still, no response!?

 

Lucina stops thinking, a tear falling from her eye. This is when it always takes a turn for the worst.

 

Even as a child, Lucina could feel the tension. The bluenette would lower her arm from pointing to the clouds and naming them. She would sit up, just as her father had. She looked over at Chrom. His face is something engraved to memory. The horror, shock, worry, and confusion were present. This only served to worry the young child as she slowly turned to look at her mother. She would gasp and cry out to her father. She would question what happened but he couldn’t respond for he was dumbstruck. Robin then sat up. Her eyes were aglow! Red with unquenched bloodlust as two matching lines made its way down her cheeks from each eye. Three eyes appeared along the lines stretching down her cheeks, each red eye getting smaller the further down her cheek it appeared. Lucina quickly peaked at her father as he cursed. She saw shock, disbelief, and fear was all present. It wasn’t long before Chrom was whipping Lucina behind him, shielding her from any impending danger to come.

 

“ **ah, Naga’s tool!** ” Grima looks at their surrounding before settling its eyes on Chrom surprise clear in its features. they were shocked to be back, the black abyss clearly led to somewhere, Grima concluded. Believing that they were once dead. “Grima” Chrom growled “I destroyed you?” one of his hands fall on falchions hilt and the other worked to hide Lucina behind himself better. “ **destroy me?!** ” Grima laughed, this laugh will forever haunt both her dreams and waking life for it is something Lucina will never forget.

 

“ **Impossible, destroy me. Make me laugh human. I’m Grima, the fell dragon. No mere mortal can slay me.** ”

 

The dragon sniffs the wind as it blows by, catching a scent that sent warmth into its heart. “ **I see I’ve missed much** ” it points to Lucina as she stands behind her father. She was watching the interaction from her hiding place, poking her head from behind his leg. Chrom curses again, taking a much more protective stance in front of his daughter.

 

“ **You and this vessel have been busy** ” Grima snorts “ **this robin feels great love towards you and the child. Too bad the child is coming with me** ”

 

In a fit of emotional rage, Chrom leaves Lucina’s side and charged towards the fell dragon. He raises falchion, but the thought of hurting the one in front of him is painful. Yes! Grima had done many terrible things. Killed people, destroyed homes, and tore people apart. But this body is not Grimas alone, Robins still there! Chrom feels it to be true. He can’t hurt his wife, the one he vowed to love and protect. His hesitation gave Grima the opportunity to gather lightning into its palm, sharpening the electrified edges and plunge it into Chrom’s abdomen. The betrayal portrayed on the prince’s face was amusing to the fell dragon, though they felt someone deep down, buried within itself cry out in agony. The fell dragon scanned the surrounding field for the child.

 

Lucina didn’t run, nor did she hide. She cried, watching her father lay mouthing the words run before going completely limp. Still, though, she couldn’t move. She was stuck to her spot by fear, her feet kept ignoring her. The dragon dropped its hand and floated towards Lucina. She watched as her mother-no! she corrected herself. This wasn’t her mother… her father, she thought. Her tears continue coming out like rivers down her face. Her father, her mind wandered again. She distracted herself with thoughts of the previous hour. Her father had been telling Fredrick that he was being too cautious. If only he had listened. A cold hand caressing her cheek breaks her away from her thoughts. “ **child** ” Grima says almost lovingly- almost like Robin. The mark of Grima glowing on her mother’s hand. Lucina’s head was downcast, she felt shame. She couldn’t protect her family, she couldn’t protect her kingdom. And now the enemy stands before her wearing her mothers’ flesh and speaking to her as gently as her mother would, that she finds her thoughts becoming muddled and felt herself becoming confused.

 

“mother?” Lucina would ask “ **yes** ” Grima replied. The child would cry out again, and Grima would embrace her. The dragon would whisper soothing nothings into her ear. “you killed dad!”

 

The dream would end. Lucina would wake with a start, always crying. She wishes it was just a dream, but she knew better. It was a memory!

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it, I'd like to hear from you if there are any suggestions or corrections. till next time, luna out


End file.
